Hatred's Grave
by Evide
Summary: Oneshot: ‘I could have hated him. But even so... he would still be family.’ Two unlikely people have a little conversation in a grave yard.


I really should do more one-shot fics, so here is another addition. Just some usual angst and the story is in Satomi's (Kouji's step-mom) point of view. Not very long... just something that came to me as I was watching "Grave of the Fireflies"...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or any of their goodness_.

**Hatred's Grave**

"Thank you, Obaa-san... if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't have met Kouji."

Now, I wasn't one to pry, but as this feint voice floated up from the grave yard I couldn't help but just listen in. Whoever he was, he knew about my stepson and that was enough for me to be curious.

"Yeah... things are going... ok, I guess," He continued awkwardly, "I've been doing better and—and mom. Okaa-chan... she ...well, she finally met Kouji." Now I was just disturbed. Could he really be talking about my stepson? Maybe he was talking about some other Kouji... but I had a strong doubt about that.

"And, I met a lot of friends. Because of Kouji, now I'm happy. So... I just wanted to thank you for helping me find my brother." Wait just a minute! His brother? Kouji was... his brother?

Not that I had time to dwell because just at that moment the family dog I had been walking decided to pay the boy a visit. She pulled me out of the way of the tree I had been hiding behind and bounded up to him playfully. When I saw him my mind went for a spin. He looked exactly like Kouji, same age too, only his hair was shorter and he looked quite a bit thinner. He jumped up in surprise and backed away frightfully.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I pulled on the animals collar and tried to calm her down. "That's just Sayta, don't be frightened." But the boy seemed to be more afraid of me than the dog though.

"Please, excuse me; I am terribly sorry. My name is Satomi Minamoto." I tried to smile at him reassuringly but it was hard for me especially as so many questions were tumbling in my mind. He just ducked his head to hide his eyes behind his blue bangs. "May I ask who you are?"

"... Kouichi Kimura, ma'am." He whispered and bowed hesitantly. Kimura... that was the name of Kousei's previous marriage. So this boy... really was Kouji's brother. His twin brother at that.

"Your mother... is Tomoko Kimura?" He nodded stiffly, looking about ready to run away. "Please, don't be afraid." He took a breath shakily, if only to humor me. But I was still confused; Kousei had said that Kouji's mother had passed away... "Is this... your mother's grave?"

He tensed very quickly and shook his head. "No... my—my grandmother passed away just recently."

"Oh, I'm very sorry about your loss." I felt very out of place with this boy, one whom I thought never to have existed.

"I guess it's not so bad..." He suddenly spoke up, glancing at the grave stone. "I lost Obaa-san but I... I gained a brother." He smiled just very weakly.

"Still, it must be hard to loose a close family member." I looked up at Kouichi to find his eyes ducked behind his bangs once again. His body was shaking slightly and I could see minuscule tears caress his cheeks. He was crying.

I could hate him for all he was to me. He could just be another obstacle between me and my new family, but no. No matter what, he would still be my stepsons brother, and so, he was family.

He sobbed and fell to his knees on the stone and tried to wipe away the river of tears that started to flow. I came down to him and brushed his bangs back gently. "I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry," he sobbed quietly, guilty that I had to see him like this. Guilty that I had to know...

"It's okay to feel sad," I told him and he choked on a sob. I put a hand on his shoulder and he suddenly threw himself into me. I rubbed his back gently, feeling slightly awkward and hesitant. Sayta came up to us and licked the boy's face playfully. Kouichi smiled a small, relieved smile and pat the dog's head.

"Thank you..." He said in a deep breath and pulled away. I smiled at him just quietly, letting him know that even though we were not very close family, we didn't have to hate each other. He nodded and turned back to the grave stone quietly, hand absently caressing Sayta's soft fur.

Kouichi soon left with a polite good-bye, probably off to find Kouji. I sat there at his grandmother's grave, the awkward feeling lifting.

"Thank you..." I said to the grave silently, and bowed deeply. "Thank you for letting me be apart of your family. I am glad that I could comfort him." I paused and fingered the small yellow roses on the grave gently. "Thank you for not bearing us any hatred." Yes, I could have hated him. But he would still be family. "Thank you for hatred's grave."

_Fin_

So, how was that? I think that though their reactions were OOC, you have to remember that this is a very emotional moment. Satomi is just meeting someone who she never knew existed, but still is her family. So just a little drabble on Kouichi's and Satomi's first meeting.


End file.
